The present invention relates to plastic containers and, more particularly, to a method of cleaning a reusable plastic container. While the container is designed for use with produce and other grown food products, by reason of its features it may also desirably be used to contain other commodities.
Many items of produce and other fresh food products are packed in the field in wooden crates for transportation to retail outlets. Typically crates of this nature are simply placed in the trash after this single use. This, of course, results in significant environmental problems. Such use not only represents a one-time use of a resource (the wood), it also results in a major waste disposal/land fill problem. Because of these and other problems many in the art have designed plastic containers and container systems. Some of these are made for recycling. Reference is made, for example, to applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,924 and 5,123,533. Patents and patent applications of the same or similar subject matter have also been filed and/or obtained in other countries.